Liebe und Tod
by Leo's reading
Summary: Solitaire‘s Leben nimmt eine unerwartete Wendung als ein junger Agent des MI6 geschickt wird um sie abzuholen. Was geschieht wenn Liebe und Pflicht sich entgegenstehen?


**Ich besitze nur meinen OC! Viel Spaß beim Lesen!**

Solitaire war ratlos.

Nun ist Bond weg und sie stand allein in einer viel zu großen Suite des Royal Palace Hotels. Auf dem Glastisch eine halb volle Flasche Dom Perignon, daneben eine Packung Zigaretten.

Sie beschloss das beste aus dem Rest des Tages zu machen, es war schon halb vier, und ging schnell duschen. Als sie sich geduscht und angezogen hatte klopfte es plötzlich an der Tür:

„Miss Solitaire?"

Sie zögerte kurz doch antwortete dann „Ja wer ist da?"

„MI6, ich soll sie zu ihrem neuen Zuhause bringen"

Sie öffnete die Tür und erblickte einen jungen Mann, vermutlich wenig über 20, mit braunen Haaren und tiefblauen Augen in welche sie offenbar etwas zu lang starrte.

„Ehm Miss Solitaire, geht es Ihnen gut?"

Sie errötete leicht und wand sich schnell ab um den seltsamen Moment zu verscheuchen.

„Ich hole nur schnell meine Koffer" stammelte sie.

„Ich mache das schon dafür werde ich bezahlt" entgegnete er schnell.

„Kofferträger beim MI6?" lachte Solitaire.

„Man kann sich seinen Job nicht immer aussuchen"

„Das stimmt wohl Mister ..."

„Agnelli aber nennen Sie mich doch Leo" jetzt grinste er sie regelrecht an.

„Danke dir Leo" schmunzelte sie.

„Wir müssen los. Wir sollten bereits in zwei Tagen zurück in London sein wo sie wohnen werden"

Sie folgte ihm durch den Gang über den Aufzug in das Parkhaus wo sie in einen gepflegten Lamborghini Miura SV vorfanden.

„Etwas extravagant für einen Kofferträger findest du nicht?" sagte sie.

„Das ist ja auch nur mein Nebenjob sozusagen"

Sie stiegen ein und fuhren eine Weile in völliger Stille bis Solitaire das Wort ergriff: „Also arbeitest du mit James zusammen?"

„Eher weniger. Ich gehe dem gleichen Handwerk nach, aber wir sind beide eher Einzelgänger wenn man das so sagen kann"

Leo bog zum Flughafen ab und parkte auf dem Hauptparkplatz. Es war schon etwas später und die Beleuchtung sprang gerade an als Solitaire ausstieg.

„Unser Flugzeug kommt erst in 2 Stunden an, wir haben also noch ein bisschen Zeit. Ich schlage vor wir besuchen die Oak Lounge und essen etwas."

Solitaire lächelte und sagte: „Ich dachte wir wären in Eile."

„Nur nicht weil wir unser eigentliches Flugzeug verpasst haben." entgegnete er grinsend.

Sie begaben sich in das annähernd leere Lokal und setzten sich an einer zweier Tisch.

„Leo was wird aus mir wenn wir in London sind."

„Du bist Teil des Zeugenschutzprogramms Solitaire. Als solche wirst du ein neues Leben in London bekommen."

„Was wenn es nicht das Leben ist was ich möchte Leo?"

„Ich weiß es nicht Solitaire, es ist leider nicht so wie als hätten wir je eine Wahl."

„Vielleicht haben wir das ja jetzt zum ersten Mal"

Langsam lehnte sich Solitaire Leo entgegen aber als ihre Lippen nur noch wenige Centimenter von einander entfernt waren schreckte Leo zurück und stotterte:

„Unser Privatflugzeug ist gleich bereit, wir sollten aufbrechen damit wir nicht zu spät kommen."

Völlig errötet und mit glasigen Augen nickte Solitaire und folgte ihm langsam mit gesenktem Blick aus dem Restaurant hinaus auf das Rollfeld des beschaulichen Flughafens.

„Leo ich dachte du würdest nie auftauchen." schrie ihm ein muskulöser, dunkelhäutiger Mann mittleren Alters in einem Pilotenanzug entgegen.

„Besser spät als nie Nick" schrie Leo zurück.

Sie stiegen ein und das Flugzeug startete. Während der gesamten Zeit wechselten Solitaire und Leo kein Wort. Während er sie nur anschaute blickte sie konsequent auf den Boden.

„Solitaire es tut mir Leid ich meine es nicht so, aber bei meiner Arbeit ist es schwierig Gefühle zu haben."

„Ich verstehe Leo ich bin nur ein Auftrag nur noch eine Akte die du abhaken musst"

„Das ist nicht wahr Solitaire, was ich für dich empfinde, habe ich noch nie empfunden."

„Dann zeig es mir Leo bitte, jetzt."

„Aber..."

Er kam aber nicht mehr dazu seinen Einwand auszusprechen denn Solitaires Lippen waren bereits fest versiegelt mit den seinigen.

„Oh Leo ich liebe dich"

„Ich dich auch Solitaire, ich dich auch"

Sie entledigten sich schnell ihrer Kleidung und zogen sich in ihre Kabine...

 **Währenddessen in London MI6 Hauptquartier:**

„Und wie schlägt sich 009 als Kofferträger und Taxifahrer denn so?" fragte James Bond lachend.

„Er hat bereits ein Flugzeug verpasst aber gegen morgen Abend müsste er endlich eintrudeln" antwortete Miss Moneypenny.

„Hoffen wir mal, dass er Solitaire im Griff hat"

 **Zurück im Flugzeug, irgendwo über dem Antlantik:**

Unter einem weißen Leinentuch sieht man Solitaire und Leo schlafend während sie sich umarmen. Leo wachte langsam auf, steht vorsichtig auf darauf bedacht sie nicht zu wecken und verschwand im Bad. Langsam regte sich auch Solitaire unter der Decke.

„Leo?"

Er tritt aus dem Bad in einem Bademantel aus blauen Velours.

„Ja, Solitaire?"

„Wenn du mich zum MI6 bringst werden wir uns dann noch sehen können?"

„Ich fürchte nicht Solitaire, in meinem Berufsfeld ist ein geordnetes Leben ein Luxus den man nicht hat"

„Aber ich möchte dich nicht verlieren Leo, das verkrafte ich nicht" schluchzte Solitaire

„Das wirst du nicht Solitaire glaub mir. Wenn wir das MI6 Hauptquartier nicht erreichen werden sie uns auch nicht trennen können."

„Du willst, dass wir unseren Tod vortäuschen?"

„Wir haben keine andere Wahl Solitaire."

„Du hast Recht. Ich würde alles tun um mit dir zusammen sein zu können." sagte Solitaire entschlossen.

„Zieh dich jetzt an, ich glaube wir landen bald."

Solitaire begann daraufhin sich ein weißes Kleid anzuziehen und verschwand damit im Bad.

Leo betrat das Cockpit und grüßte Nick:

„Hallo Nick, wie lang bis wir landen?"

„Etwa eine halbe Stunde dann müssten wir dort sein."

„Gut ich packe meine Koffer schon einmal zusammen."

Er lief zurück in ihre Quartiere und fand dort Solitaire in einem weißen Kleid engelsgleich vor.

„Wir haben noch eine halbe Stunde, pack unsere Koffer Schatz, ich muss unser Verschwinden vorbereiten."

„Leo, ich habe Angst."

„Glaub mir Solitaire es wird alles gut, ich kenne eine Insel in der Karibik dort wird uns niemand finden."

„Ich liebe dich Leo."

„Ich dich auch Solitaire, ich dich auch."

Während Solitaire begann die Koffer zu packen ging Leo in den Gang hinaus, schaute sich kurz um und legt einen Hebel um der unter einem Polster versteckt war.

Es öffnete sich ein Raum in dem verschiedenste Acessoires lagerten von der Lieblingswaffe von 009: der Beretta welche er anders als 007 der Walter PKK vorzog,

bis zu Sprengkörpern.

Er nahm einen großen Koffer und begann allerlei Zeug hineinzupacken als er Nick auf dem Headset hörte:

„Wir beginnen unsere Landung. Haltet euch gut fest es können Turbulenzen auftreten."

Leo setzte sich für die Landung hin und schnallte sich fest. Als sie wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen hatten schnappte er sich sämtliche Koffer, rief Solitaire und verließ im Laufschritt das Flugzeug.

„Mein Wagen steht auf der anderen Seite des Rollfelds. Komm schnell wir haben nicht viel Zeit."

Sie liefen in Eile zu einem abgelegen Parkplatz auf dem nur noch ein einsames Auto stand: Ein blauer Maserati Ghibli. Sie stiegen ein und Leo fuhr über das leere Rollfeld des Privatflugplatzes auf eine Landstraße welche Richtung London führte.

„Warum fahren wir nicht einfach weg statt nach London zu fahren Leo?"

„Der Wagen gehört dem MI6. Natürlich ist hier ein Peilsender angebracht."

„Kannst du den Peilsender nicht entfernen?"

„Das wäre zu auffällig. Wir müssen auf glaubwürdige Weise verschwinden."

„Was meinst du damit."

„Öffne deine Tür und wenn ich jetzt sage springst du hinaus."

„Was ist los Leo?"

„JETZT."

Solitaire tat wie ihr gesagt ward und sprang auf eine zum Glück weiche Wiese. Leo sprang kurz danach auch heraus bevor das Auto über eine Klippe hinab Schoß und in Flammen aufging. Leo hing mit einer Hand an der Klippe fest und zog sich nur unter großer Anstrengung hoch.

„Solitaire?"

Er erblickte sie auf einer Wiese neben der Straße. Ihr weißes Kleid war nicht mehr ganz so weiß. Es war voller grüner und brauner Flecken. Als Leo näher trat merkte er, dass ihr Kleid über der einen Schulter etwas nach unten gerutscht war und deshalb ihre linke Brust völlig entblößt war. Er ging zu ihr hin, küsste sie zärtlich und rückte ihr Kleid zurecht.

„Geht es dir gut Schatz?" fragte Leo besorgt.

„Mehr oder weniger." entgegnete Solitaire geradezu in einem beleidigten Tonfall.

„Es tut mir leid ich hatte keine andere Wahl." versuchte Leo sie zu besänftigen.

„Du hättest mich wenigstens vorher warnen können."

Nun blickte sie ihn wieder an.

„Ich werde das wieder gutmachen." und damit küsste er sie noch einmal mindestens genauso zärtlich.

„Mein privates Versteck ist hier über den Hügel. Dort ist auch ein Flugplatz dort nehmen wir eine kleine einmotorige Maschine, die erscheint nicht auf dem Radar."

„Und dann müssen wir nicht mehr flüchten?" fragte Solitaire zuversichtlich.

„Dann müssen wir nie mehr flüchten." entgegnete Leo noch zuversichtlicher.

Sie liefen etwa einen Kilometer bis sie an ein großes Bauernhaus angelangten neben dem eine kleine geschotterte Landebahn zu erkennen war.

„Hier sind wir erstmal in Sicherheit, aber morgen müssen wir früh aufbrechen."

Sie traten in das Haus ein und fanden ein ungeeignet modernes Interieur vor für ein solches Bauernhaus. Sie liefen durch einen langen Gang und gelangten in ein großes, luxuriöses Schlafzimmer.

„Ein ausgezeichnetes Bett Solitaire." bemerkte Leo verschmitzt.

Er blickte zurück auf Solitaire und bemerkte, dass sie immernoch ihr dreckiges Kleid anhatte.

„Guck einmal im Ankleideraum, wenn mich nicht alles irrt müssten dort noch ein paar Frauenkleider in deiner Größe sein."

Solitaire guckte verwundert auf: „Warum hast du Frauenkleider in deinem Zufluchtsort?"

„Ich bin eben gut ausgestattet." antwortete Leo mit einem hämischen Lächeln.

Es war bereits spät und es war ein anstrengender Tag gewesen deshalb legten sie sich schon bald zum schlafen nieder.

 **Am nächsten Morgen im MI6 Hauptquartier:**

M sitzte an seinem Schreibtisch und blätterte in einer Akte etwas hektischer als gewöhnlich. Er drückte auf einen Knopf auf einem Mainboard und sagte:

„Schicken sie 007 herein, Ms Moneypenny."

Die Tür öffnete sich und herein trat 007 mit seinem Markenzeichenlächeln auf dem Gesicht.

„M, sie sehen bezaubernd aus."

„Sparen sie sich ihre Späße 007, 009 ist verschwunden.

Sein Peilsender ist gestern Abend zerstört worden."

„Wissen wir wo dies geschehen ist?" fragte 007.

„Ja, fahren sie zum letzten Punkt wo der Peilsender ein Signal gesendet hat. Wir wissen nicht was dort geschehen ist oder ob 009 überhaupt noch am Leben ist, aber wir können uns es nicht erlauben unseren besten Nachwuchsagenten zu verlieren."

M drehte sich dann um und sagte: „Er soll schließlich ihr Nachfolger werden."

„Was ist mit Solitaire?"

„Retten sie sie falls möglich aber lassen Sie sich nicht aufhalten von ihr, sie ist nicht von größerer Wichtigkeit."

antwortete M ohne Spur von Emotion.

„Ja sir. Ich werde unverzüglich aufbrechen."

Damit verließ 007 den Raum und lief um nach seinem Wagen zu sehen.

Er fand ihn nach etwas suchen auf einem Nebenparkplatz auf. Der Aston Martin DB5 war gewohnt schön und glitzerte geradezu in der Morgensonne.

James stieg ein und fuhr auf die Landstraße Richtung markierter Position. Er beobachtete wie langsam der Punkt auf dem Bordcomputer näher und näher kam.

 **Das ist es, das erste Kapitel. Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen! Falls ja bitte lasst doch einen Kommentar da oder schreibt was ihr euch für die Geschichte wünschen würdet! Bis Bald Leo**


End file.
